Already Over
by sakicchi
Summary: AU Songfic. SasoDei.// 5 years since the accident took the love of his life, and he's had enough. //Rated T. Character Death. Fluff. Details inside.


Something I wrote on November 3rd, in Writepad on my iTouch, at midnight, while listening to _Already Over_ by _RED_. Yeah, kinda late putting it up. I forgot about it, but it's been up on my DA for a while now.

... Depressing, no...?

And no worries, _Keeping Secrets_ should be updated with chapters 4 and 5 by tomorrow. MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE.

**Rated:** T.

**Warnings:** Language. AU. OOC-ness. Character Death. Violence?

**Summary:** _5 years since the accident took the love of his life, and he's had enough._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or "Already Over" by RED.

* * *

_**Already Over**_

* * *

Cerulean eyes gaze at the cold tombstone before them, emotionless after the sights they've seen five solemn years ago. A mat of blonde hair covers the right one, hiding a nasty scar from view. The young blonde man reaches out and lays his hand on the chilling rock, his other digging deep in his winter jacket's pocket. "It's suffocating me..." He mutters, "You're suffocating me..."

_I giggled, feeling just a little tipsy from the two drinks I've had. Not enough to not know what happened later that night. _

_It was a simple date, a night on the town. We were eighteen and more responsible then most other people our age. We promised each other not to drink too much, and we did just that._

_He invited me out over the phone earlier that afternoon. It was a Saturday, meaning no work or school for the both of us. Of course I couldn't pass. We've been friends forever. I guessed it was because of our fifteen year friendship anniversary, but he seemed a little more anxious over the phone. Curiosity got the best of me, and we made it a date.  
_  
He bites his lip, fighting away the tears to come. It feels like just yesterday they were together, laughing and joking around.

He tries to forget it. To forget him.

Nevertheless, he can't. No matter how far the blonde wants and tries to run from the past, there's no way he can.

_We strolled around town until sunset then hit the bar, treating ourselves to a bottle of red wine, reminiscing on the good and bad memories we shared together in our fifteen years of friendship. He then did something unexpected. My dearest friend had entwined his fingers with mine, leaned over the small table and captured my lips with his. From that point on, I knew everything was right.  
_  
The tears fall freely off his face now. He turns his back to the tombstone and cries silently to the heavens above.

_But what had happened later that night, the night I thought would be the best night of my life, was wrong._

_It was quick, but it wasn't painless. After the horrifying noises of horns and metal crushing metal, a throbbing pain ran through my whole body. I groaned, trying not to move so much. The car's airbag was just a few inches away from my face and the windshield was shattered completely. The vehicle was turned upside down. _

_"D-Deida...ra...?"_

_His voice is what snapped me back to reality. I could barely hear his weak whisper over the sirens, another terrifying sound._

_"S-Sasori?!"_

_As we both hung upside down in his charcoal black Cord Stallion, I saw the blood drip from his face to the ground. Even through the pain I knew he was feeling that exact moment, my Danna still had the will to smile at me sadly._

_"I'm... sor... ry..."_

_He told me then how he wished he had said he loved me earlier, how he wished fate wasn't so cruel. I cried. For him, for myself, for us. I told him to hang on, that we'll get out of this mess soon, but he dismissed it. He said he didn't have much time left anyway._

_"I love you... Dei... Don't forget... that..."_

He runs home. Running away from the past like he always has. Away from that cold rock. Away from him. "It's already over..."

_It's already over now... _

_I later found myself lying in a hospital bed, my right eye covered in gauze and bandages and my friend Hidan watching me worriedly. "You awake, Deidara?" I groaned from my throbbing head. Then I remembered. "Where's Sasori? Where the hell's my Danna?!" I jerked up in my bed, scared for the worst. I ignored the pain that followed my movements._

_Hidan gently pushed me back down. "Dei… He's gone. He died at the scene."_

_For hours, I cried my heart out, my silver-haired friend sitting beside me the whole time. _

He has nothing left now. It's been like that for the past five years. He slows to a walk as he approaches the small river overpass in the park, leading to his home. This had been their spot, the one that held most of their memories.

Sapphire eyes look up ahead to find a familiar face. A red-headed boy sits along the unsteady wooden railing, opposite the side where the blonde walks, smiling softly.

Twenty-two and alone in his life, the blonde boy runs towards his escape.

_I give it all to you.  
Letting go of me.  
Reaching as I fall.  
I know it's already over now.  
Nothing left to lose.  
Loving you again.  
I know it's already over now.  
It's already over now._

* * *

Yeah. Well, a little one-shot to keep you guys entertained. Happy Holidays.

**-Saki**


End file.
